


The Cartoonist

by WaltzingLikeIts1698



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Young Cat Grant, Young Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzingLikeIts1698/pseuds/WaltzingLikeIts1698
Summary: Kara takes a page out of Clark's notepad, and takes a job working at the Daily Planet. There she'll work with the likes of Perry White, Lois Lane, and Cat Grant. To say Kara's a fan of Cat is an understatement. But Cat is not an immediate fan of Kara's.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	The Cartoonist

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this idea since 2017.

She was the mild mannered cartoonist to his country corn-fed reporter. She felt older than him even though he was actually eleven years older. Traumatic events can be withering.

She aged so much in the span of one day. It felt like she was a kid when she went to bed, and when she woke up she was no longer a kid. People stopped treating her like one too.

Her cousin, Clark, quickly forgot the age difference. He also forgot to visit. Gone was her innocence and naivety. They were replaced, instead with facts and matters. 

Fact: both of her parents were dead.

Fact: She can't live with her cousin. 

Fact: matters are not improving. 

She learned the world is black and white, like the papers she draws in and the same papers her cousin would later write in. 

She was always trying to fit in. Having both parents die in a freak accident takes away one's unassumingness. For the most part, people overlooked her; purposely ignoring her or completely disregarding her altogether.

She tells herself she doesn't mind it. It gives her time to watch everybody else. She likes watching people move and talk. She took up drawing. The therapist thought it was a good idea. The Danvers agreed. So she picked up a pen, and never looked back. 

In hindsight, nobody expected the overflow of drawings, sketches, and graffiti. The Danvers had no clue. Once Pandora's box was opened, there was no putting the lid back on. Kara drew on everything with anything. The kids menu with the limited amount of crayons. Sketch books given for Christmases and birthdays. Textbooks were drawn in with pencil (because even art has its limits, and Kara felt guilty enough defacing school property). There was that one time Kara drew on the walls. Eliza gave one perfected stern look. Jeremiah tried holding his amusement. Alex gave a shit-eating grin. Kara was immediately allowed, but restricted, to only draw on her bedroom walls. When she went away to college, she drew a comic series for the NCU's newspaper.

And now she starts her first day at the Daily Planet. She can't believe it. The Daily Planet is basically the real world equivalent of The Daily Prophet. Clark probably begged Perry so hard until he gave his quote on quote "baby cousin a shot" because he still feels some internalized guilt. 

After a heart to heart, Kara told him that she's forgiven him. She reminded him of something their parents used to say. "Stronger together." She'll make a note to write Clark a thank you card.

She still can't believe she'll be working with Perry White. The Perry White. Of course she laid on the charm that both the Kents and Danvers are known for. At one point during the interview though, she had to dial back on the charm because she couldn't tell which was thicker: her drawl or the southern hospitality.

Soon she'll be coworkers with both Clark and his girlfriend, Lois. God, she's so excited she's practically bouncing off the walls of the elevator. Imagining her and Lois finally being able to talk without the need for paper correspondence or a web cam has the smile currently on her face grow. Any bigger, and it would be painful.

She's also quite excited to be working with Catherine Grant. She's followed her career since Clark started his. Of course Kara's "obsession" with Cat made Clark jealous. Lois would console him be telling him that, "she'll be obsessed with him for the both of them." Which Kara would respond to with, "Gross. Get a room," and an afterthought of, "And I'm not obsessed!"

Which if she was being honest with herself, yes she was. Who could blame her? Her resume is beyond impressive. She started of as Perry's assistant. She saw her opportunity when there was an opening in the gossip column and took it. Now she's a full fledged journalist. She's one of the few female journalists currently writing for the Daily Planet, not to mention she was the youngest female journalist when she was given her promotion. A fact which Lois begrudgingly acknowledges. So what if Kara had a "girl crush" on Cat? She's bitchin'. A real Working Girl type.

"Perry, the New York Times does not have God damn Sunday comics let alone an editorial cartoonist. How do you expect The Daily Planet to get anywhere if we begin meddling in this drivel?"

"That's not for you to decide."

"God damn it, Perry. Would you fucking listen to reason?"

Cat yelling at Perry in the bullpen was not a rare occurrence. Still, most people in the office gave notice to their antics. Smart people faked productivity while slyly listening in. Smarter people resumed their jobs with a pointed glare from Cat. 

"Are you quite done with your damnation? Last time I checked you are far from the bringer of reason. Honestly Cat with your whole theatric shtick, I thought you would be a fan of the funnies."

"Cute. Bet you're real proud of yourself for coming up with that one."

Finally hitting a nerve, Perry let his aggravation show. 

"Cat, as much as I enjoy our little chats, believe me I do, this is not a matter for discussion. Last time I checked, you work for me. I, don't have to run a single thing by you. So if I make decisions on a whim, you'll just nod that big head of yours. And if I decide that you'll give our new editorial cartoonist a tour when she comes in," Perry checks his watch, "in the next 10 minutes. You'll say yes, sir. Okay?"

"Only because you don't make me an editor."

"What was that?"

"Yes, sir." Cat adds a fake salute. 

The fondness is back on Perry's face.

"Now was that so hard?"

Cat gave him the finger.

"That's my girl."


End file.
